A Beautiful Thing
by Arnleif
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura find out that all things of beauty are not always beautiful things. Humor. A little orange and green at the end...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fic and it's not been too long since I was introduced to the world of fan fiction either. I had wanted to write one for a while and had a couple of ideas too but I didn't get far with any coz I'd keep finding something wrong here or there. So I sat down to write down and this came out. I hope you like it and even if you don't, I still appreciate you reading it. Sorry for the long A/N and here it is. Oh, I'd like to hear what you thought of it. I know it isn't much. But please no flames OK. Thank you. ^_^

A Beautiful Thing

Kakashi had just got his hands on the latest video of the Icha Icha series and was full of perverted glee. Reason? Well except for the obvious, he and Sakura had been seeing each other for 5 months now and he was hoping watching it together would take him a step further and he'd finally get to third base with her. Evil perverted plans already forming in his head about all the things he wanted to do with Sakura, he went all out with getting his apartment ready. He did everything from candles to incense, going all out with his plan to seduce Sakura to submission. Of course his _sexy self_ was more than enough to make any woman wanton with lust by just being in a room, it didn't hurt to show a woman that something extra was being done for her. When everything was done, he showered and got ready for the great night ahead. Sakura being punctual as she was would arrive exactly at 7 and Kakashi was at a loss as to what he'd do for half an hour. Pacing back and forth was only making him more unsettled than he already was so he settled on the couch in front of the TV.

Oh ho ho ho ho…. He still ha time didn't he? So he'd check out the icha icha movie now and show Sakura all the good parts when she came. Taking the cover off the DVD, he was a little puzzled at the picture of the woman on the DVD. A hugely pregnant woman smiling widely was on the DVD. Kakashi's reaction being Kakashi was: Pregnant huh? Kinky!!! He went on to insert the DVD into the DVD player and settled down to watch with a huge grin on his face,

20 minutes later saw Kakashi wide-eyed, stiff and unmoving with a look of total horror on his face.

And that was how Sakura found him when she finally got to his apartment.

Sakura had been freaking out for the past five months and today she was more freaked out than ever. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears when Kakashi had appeared on her doorstep and asked her to go out with him 5 months ago. Sure she cared about him and her inner fantasized about him all the time but she still couldn't believe someone like Kakashi actually liked her let alone give her a time of day. And today she was planning to seduce her gorgeous albeit sometimes too prone to perversion ex-sensei. He had never actually vocalized his desire to take their level of intimacy to the final point, which was saying a lot for him and how much he cared for her. How could she be anything but freaked? Yeah she was excited, her heart was doing a marathon and her stomach felt like it housed a thousand butterflies. All of that. The ridiculously expensive lingerie she had just left the lingerie shop with was just that. Ridiculously expensive. But it was also ridiculously sexy and Kakashi had often told her how good she looked in red. So the sheer blood red lingerie was how she was planning to, ahem, excite Kakashi. Well it worked just fine in the movies so…

So at quarter to 7 Sakura was ready, dressed so prude, she looked like a schoolmarm. The thought of what Kakashi's face would look like when she took the schoolmarm dress off and showed him what was inside made Sakura giggle. With that thought she took off, closing her apartment and walking in the direction of Kakashi's house. Lost in her fantasies she took longer than usual to reach Kakashi's place and her watch showed she'd been 10 minutes late. So without bothering to knock she opened the door and rushed in.

She found Kakashi seated on his couch unnaturally still. She went to hug him from behind the couch.

Sakura's light hug brought Kakashi out of the nightmarish stupor he'd been in. he turned around to kiss her to shove the horrifying images away from his mind. She kissed him back sweetly and pulled back after a while.

_"What were you doing?"_

_"I was watching a video of childbirth."_

_"Oh you were? How was it?"_

_"Terrifying"_

Sakura went around and plopped down and snuggled close to Kakashi on the couch.

_"Kakashi childbirth is one of the most beautiful things on earth. Is the cd still in? Let's watch"_

_"No let's not."_

_"Come on kashi."_

Kakashi was scared stiff as Sakura hit the play button.

10 minutes into the process, Sakura let out a blood-curling scream and promptly hit the stop button on the remote. She stayed suspended in horror as Kakashi had for another 10 minutes. Kakashi having suffered before was a little less horrified and attempted to console Sakura by patting on her shoulder. It turned out to be a bad idea.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME! DONT TOUCH ME! DONT TOUCH ME!!"**

Kakashi too scarred himself could do nothing as she got up swiftly, all thoughts of third base, seduction, lingerie and final point of intimacy forgotten, and ran out of his apartment like she was being chased by terrifying monsters

Neither Kakashi nor Sakura got much sleep that night.

On a rooftop three buildings from Kakashi's, a certain green beast and aspiring hokage shook hands at the perfect outcome of their perfectly executed plans and headed towards the bar to celebrate their victory.

Victory was such a beautiful thing said the aspiring hokage. The green beast couldn't agree more.


End file.
